Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?
by tonio-LHOOQ
Summary: Au château de Poudlard où Harry et ses amis entament leur septième année, tout déconne. Pourquoi ? Qui sème le trouble parmi les éléves et les professeurs ?
1. retour de vacances

Salut à tous. Voilà ma deuxième fic. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mais avant : les préliminaires (si vous en avez marre de les lire à chaque fois, laissez-les tomber).  
  
Titre : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe-t-il donc au château ?  
  
Auteur : Moi, c'est à dire Tonio-LHOOQ.  
  
Rathing : R. Alors ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge, je me dégage de toute responsabilités (si j'en ai).  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling (qui a du talent), sauf l'histoire qui est le pur fruit de mon imagination. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, et n'engage à rien les lecteurs.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Certains couples qui vont apparaître dans cette histoire sont un peu bateaux (Ron/Hermione, par exemple). J'en suis conscient, mais la société conditionne notre façon de penser. Il est très difficile de penser seul, sans l'aide de la société. Pour les couples, c'est un peu pareil. Sinon, pour la durée entre la mise en ligne des chapitres, il faudra attendre entre deux semaines et un mois. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai des obligations à côté de cette fic. Ce temps pourra être diminué si je reçois beaucoup de reviews encourageantes. Merci à tous et bonne lecture.  
  
Par une chaude matinée d'août, dans une calanque du Sud de la France (Cassis), trois jeunes gens se baignent. Deux garçons et une fille. L'un d'entre eux porte une cicatrice au front, signe d'un passé tragique. Mais c'est qui ? C'est qui ? c'est qui ? Vous les avez bien sûr reconnus, ce sont Ron, Harry et Hermione.  
  
En effet, Harry a invité ses deux amis à passer le mois d'août dans le Sud de la France (sissi sissi, sissi (c'est le chant des cigales), pour les rendre plus agréables qu'avec les Dursley. Il n'a malheureusement pas pu partir en juillet, et a donc pu constater la prise de poids de Dudley (plus fort que Laurence Boccolini, Dudley ! !), ainsi que sa manie à frapper sa mère (une fois, il a entendu des gémissements de la Tante Pétunia : peut- être qu'elle aime ça...).  
  
Mais revenons à Cassis, où l'astre du jour rougeoyant ne fais plus chier Julie la petite olive avec ses histoires (cf. Les Wriggles), puisqu'il commence à décliner par delà l'onde pure de la Méditerranée. Ca donnerait pas la même chose si on parlait de la Plage de Corzent, pas un temps frais, avec un Lac Leman à 18 degrés et des algues qui surnagent dans l'eau boueuse... Les trois vacanciers sortent donc de l'eau et se sèchent vite fait bien fait, puisque le soleil, je viens de le dire, vient de se cacher derrière le globe terrestre, pour aller étinceler du côté de la Chine. Qui pourrait croire que ces trois adolescents sont des sorciers, qui vont rentrer dans leur 7ème année à Poudlard dans une petite semaine ? Oh bien sûr, il y a bien eu cette chouette blanche qui a survolé toute la journée au dessus de l'écume, et qui au passage a piqué quelques sandwiches, mais tout le monde le sait que les animaux sont déréglés à cause de l'effet de Serre.  
  
Après leur séchage express, les trois sorciers se rhabillent et rentrent à l'Hôtel. Au moment de partir, Ron trouve un objet de forme cubique dont la pureté des contours fait penser à un lingot d'or, et la finesse du dessin à un Picasso. Mais Ron (vous non plus d'ailleurs), ne sait pas ce qu'il vient de trouver dans les mains : c'est trop léger pour être un lingot d'or et trop petit pour être un Picasso. Il demande donc à Hermione : - Hermione, donc qui n'a rien eu d'autre à foutre que d'étudier les moldus en 4ème année, tu sais que c'est ? - Fais voir. Mmmmh... Attends que je me rappelle... Oui, c'est une boîte d'allumettes. - Ah. Et ça sert à quoi ? - A allumer un feu de cheminée, ou un feu de forêt aussi. D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas s'en servir ici, sinon la pinède va se mettre à flamber, ce qui va provoquer des troubles très importants sur la flore locale, sans compter une migration pendulaire de la faune, qui va devoir habiter plus loin, tout en gardant leur travail au même endroit. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que la pérennisation de l'espèce dépend du fait que tu va te servir ou non de cet objet. - Donc tu dis, une boîte d'amulettes ? - D'allumettes ! ! Les amulettes sont des gris-gris utilisés par les indiens d'Amérique pour se protéger des tribus ennemis et. - Bon vous venez oui ou merde ? La voix de Harry retentit sur la plage, plus puissante que jamais. "Non mais c'est vrai, on s'en fout des boîtes d'allumettes. Pas besoin de ramener sa science à tout bout de champ, la mémére" - C'est bon, on arrive, il y a pas le feu. Enfin pas encore.  
  
Ron glisse la boîte dans sa poche et suit Hermione, qui commençait déjà sa remontée.  
  
Le lendemain, après un réveil difficile où Ron découvrit qu'il avait ramené un bigorneau de la plage, et que ce dernier s'était caché dans son oreille, les trois sorciers font leurs bagages, puisqu'ils partent au Chaudron Baveur, sur le Chemin de Traverse, on Harry avait réservé une chambre. Cela va leur permettre d'acheter les fournitures scolaires dont il ont besoin et de se réaclimater au monde des sorciers.  
  
Le trajet en poudre de cheminette se fit sans problème mis à part que le chien du directeur de l'hôtel de Cassis voulut les suivre dans les flammes. Il: en ressortit avec le bout de la queue brûlé.  
  
Pendant cette petite semaine passée en ville, ils ont tellement bu qu'ils ne savaient plus ou ils couchaient. La palme fut acquise par Ron, qui reçut d'ailleurs le surnom de Ron la Picole. Ce fut par conséquent un déchirement de devoir partir.  
  
La veille de ce jour funeste (et funèbre), le repas est calme, trop calme. Les appétits sont faibles, et tout le monde va se coucher rapidement. Harry ouvre la porte de la chambre, et là c'est le drame. Elle est extrêmement, totalement, complètement, entièrement plongée dans le noir. Devant ce spectacle, il n'entendirent pas Tom arriver derrière eux et sursautèrent quand il leur dit : - Je n'avais plus de bûches pour raviver le feu. Mais je vous ai fais vos bagages, comme nous l'avions convenu. Ah Mr Potter, suivez-moi, il faut que vous me régliez. - J'arrive. Ne m'attendez pas pour dormir. Et à demain  
  
Harry suivit Tom dans l'escalier en bois, dont les marches craquaient sous leurs pas.  
  
Il remonte un quart d'heure plus tard et entend les ronflements de Ron au moment où il rentre dans la chambre. Sans un mot, il se déshabille et se couche nu, appréciant le contact des draps sur sa peau.  
  
Le lendemain, après un bon petit déjeuner, Harry Ron et Hermione partent pour Charing Cross, passent la barrière magique et se retrouvent sur le quai 9 ¾. Une nouvelle année scolaire (la dernière) peut commencer.  
  
Voilà. C'est la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère (mais j'y crois pas trop) qu'il vous aura plut. Pour que je sache où m'améliorer, cliquez en bas à gauche.  
  
Tonio (pour les intimes) 


	2. Le train où tout déraille

Salut à tous, et désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de faire paraître le deuxième chapitre (qui arrive). Mais j'ai eu certains problèmes dans ma vie privée, et un manque de temps flagrant du au fait que je préparais mon bac (que j'ai eu, d'ailleurs). J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, et que votre rentrée c'est bien passée. Je souhaite aussi que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de mettre autant de temps entre deux chapitres, et je peux vous dire qu'à partir du 4 octobre, les délais vont s'allonger encore, car je vais déménager pour être proche de ma fac, et je n'aurais donc Internet que le week-end...

Voilà. J'ai fini de raconter ma vie privée, et je passe aux reviews. Merci à ceux qui m'ont lus pendant les vacances (ceux qui m'ont lu avant aussi) car c'est eux qui m'ont donné envie de continuer ma fic.

Voilà donc les réponses à vos reviews :

Alyssa (ou Mélanie je sais pas trop) : Je me doute que ma fic ne plaît pas à tout le monde, tu en es l'exemple. Néanmoins, je revendique la différence entre les personnages que j'utilise et ceux de l'auteur (excellent d'ailleurs). Et cette différence, si tu regardes bien, tu la verras dans toutes les fics (je doute qu'Harry soit attiré par Drago dans le roman original et inversement d'ailleurs...). Mais je vais faire un effort pour te plaire (quoique peut-être pas dans ce chapitre...).

Jennyalissime : déjà, c'est je panse donc j'essuie la phrase de Descartes (phrase sortie non sans ironie de la bouche d'une infirmière pakistanaise à son chef de service, qui voulait lui faire faire des heures supplémentaires non facturées). Et sinon, la chieuse en éco c'est fini (snif!!). Alors bonne chance pour l'année prochaine, et à bientôt. (Au fait, merci pour ta review...).

A ton avis ? : Et là ça va ? Je peux te répondre ?? Comme ça n'a aucun rapport avec la fic et que ce message s'apparente à un message personnel, je ne le ferai pas ici.

Vivi : Merci, et désolé pour le temps que tu a du mettre avant de te faire une opinion sur cette fic.

Mich'loinvoyant : Merci pour ta review. Je te donne la suite, mais tu en fais ce que tu veux (remarque, tu la connais pas déjà ???).

Gody : effectivement je vais sombrer dans le romantisme absolu... Non je rigole. Merci en tout cas, et reste fidèle (à ma fic, hein, dans ta vie privée tu fais ce que tu veux...).

Hanna : la voilà la suite. Et toi tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps encore...

Fleur Delacour87 : Merci pour tes critiques CONSTRUCTIVES (et je le pense vraiment). Pour ce qui est des personnages, lit ma réponse à Alyssa (un peu plus haut) si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Quant aux temps, c'est un vrai problème chez moi, mais je vais tout faire pour y remédier.

Witch-dark : Merci pour ta critique, qui prouve que tu as compris ce que je faisais : avant de vous plaire, je m'amuse (si ça plaît, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau). Et la suite, la voilà...

Résumé : Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en vacances à Cassis. De ce voyage, ils ont ramené tout un tas de souvenirs moldus (cartes postales, posters de Lorie, une boîte d'allumette pour cramer les posters de Lorie,...). Le deuxième chapitre raconte leur arrivée à la gare, et le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard.

CHAPITRE 2 : Le train où tout déraille.

Pour Harry, c'est de loin les meilleures vacances qu'il a jamais passé, du moins sur la fin. En effet, plus de Dursley, c'est une délivrance (essayer ce principe, c'est l'adopter). Ce principe est d'ailleurs un principe de Marx. En effet, c'est la fin du capitalisme due à la rébellion du prolétariat (Harry) contre la bourgeoisie, propriétaire des moyens de production (Les Dursley). Mais je m'égare (du Nord) et on voit que j'étais en période de révisions...

Donc Harry est content, il commence même à siffloter un air connu, mais en interprétation libre, ce qui entraîne un assombrissement du ciel londonien. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des trois amis, la pluie commence à tomber de plus en plus drue. Harry, qui ne siffle plus, Ron et Hermione font les vingt derniers mètres en courant et se mettent à l'abri dans le hall. C'est complètement trempés, leurs vêtements près à être essorés qu'ils arrivent sur le quai 9 ¾.

A peine montés dans le train, celui-ci se met en branle. Armés de leurs valises et divers sacs, ils se mettent en quête d'un compartiment libre en bousculant les gens dans le couloir. Arrivés dans le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon, ils mettent leurs valises au-dessus de leurs têtes (avec les étiquettes SCNF qui pendouillent), s'assoient sur les sièges mis à leur disposition (tellement inconfortables que les fakirs redoutent de prendre le train), et soupirent (d'aise, mais aussi à cause de leurs fesses douloureuses) :

- Bien content d'être assis, dit Ron

- Ouais, et on peut remercier Harry pour ce temps de merde, puisque c'est lui qui ne sait pas siffler.

- Oh ça va!! Rien ne prouve que c'est de ma faute!! C'est peut-être la starac' qui donnait un concert!!

- C'est vrai que c'est tout de même plus probable, même si ton interprétation de "By the Way" (Des red hot chili peppers) était particulièrement atroce.

Harry va pour répliquer, quand il aperçoit Neville derrière la porte vitrée du compartiment. Ce dernier l'ouvre et entre (et le premier qui dit que c'est très pratique d'ouvrir la porte avant d'entrer aura droit à une lapidation en place publique à l'aide de gravier, pour que ça dure plus longtemps), accompagné de Ginny, sa petite copine depuis maintenant trois ans :

- Salut

- Salut les tourtereaux répondirent les trois occupants du wagon SNCF aux sièges inconfortables.

- On peut se mettre ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs et...

- Depuis quand faut-il que je donne la permission à ma petite sœur chérie pour qu'elle s'assoie ? (Ouh le fayot...).

- Merci Ron. C'était bien vos vacances à Cassis ??

La discussion part, et chacun raconte ses souvenirs de vacances. Ginny et Neville sont partis dans une charmante petite station balnéaire du sud de Londres, où la mer était à 14 degrés, et le temps à composante largement pluvieuse. Neville a rapporté un petit flacon de sable de cet endroit merveilleux. Un bémol cependant : le sable est foncé, du fait de la succession de marées noires sur le littoral. Il a d'ailleurs ramené un deuxième flacon qu'il compte envoyé à Greenpeace (la grand-mère de Neville, militante écolo qui cultive les poireaux (voire son visage) lui a transmis sa passion).

Ron, Harry et Hermione sortent eux aussi les souvenirs de vacances :

- Voilà, ça c'est Cassis. Une charmante station balnéaire du Nord de la Méditerranée, où il ne pleut que trois jours par an, et ce pendant quelques heures à chaque fois. Par contre, le climat est très rude, du fait du mistral qui souffle. Le mistral est un vent d'Est (??), à ne pas confondre avec la tramontane, qui est un vent du Nord (??). Autour de Cassis, on peut observer de magnifiques calanques (dont les calanques de Cassis), qui servent à...

- Ta gueule Hermione dirent en chœur les autres occupants du wagon.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est Ron ? Demande Ginny, en montrant les posters de Lorie.

- C'est le poster d'une chanteuse, qui a une voix de qualité exceptionnelle, et qui à su s'entourer des meilleurs compositeurs et paroliers, pour réaliser un travail d'exception.

- Ca, c'est sa version. Pour ma part, je te dirai que c'est une fille qui fait de la musique comme Neville fait de la magie. Intervient Harry. Tiens, écoute un extrait de son dernier tube.

_Je suis ensorceléeeeeeeee._

- Stop!! Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est horrible!! Crient Neville, Hermione et Ginny.

Seul Ron est transporté de bonheur.

- Et tu comptes mettre des posters d'elle dans ta chambre demande Ginny à son frère ??

- Oui, répondis Harry, mais on a tout prévu pour l'en empêcher. Ron, où as-tu mis les allumettes que tu as trouvé sur la plage ??

- Tiens.

Ron sort la boîte, et Harry explique son fonctionnement, à l'aide d'une démonstration.

Les occupants du compartiment restèrent ébahis devant ce miracle. Harry promis à Neville qu'il pourrait brûler un poster de Lorie s'il était sage, et tout le monde se mis à discuter gaiement.

Une heure plus tard, une atmosphère paisible règne dans le compartiment. Tout le monde est avachi et rêveur. Même Ginny, d'habitude très entreprenante avec Neville repousse les avances de son Chéri. C'est ce moment que choisi la petite sorcière qui distribue les friandises. Elle chantonne un petit refrain à la mode chez les moldus :

Un petit lapin qui s'appelait Poupine Avait rendez-vous avec sa Poupinette 

_Ses parents ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne sa copine_

_Parce qu'en fait Poupinette, c'était une belette._

- Bonjour mes chéris, vous voulez quelque chose ?? Oups, je viens de me déboîter le ménisque droit. Ecartez-vous.

(Note de l'auteur : avez vous remarquer ce rythme trépidant, issu directement du dernier épisode de Derrick).

Devant les cinq Gryffondors ébahis, elle effectue un triple salto et

- Ah ça va mieux!! Ca me le fait souvent en ce moment. Alors, vous voulez quoi ?

Après avoir vendu les trois-quarts de son chariot, elle ressort, en reprenant sa chanson là où elle l'avait laissé.

Thierry le chasseur est comme tous les chasseurs 

_Puisqu'il est con...tent d'aller chasser._

_Il aime les fleurs, connaît la forêt par cœur_

_Et il est con...centré sur son gibier._

Ah ce moment là, les gryffondors éclatent de rire. Un rire si bruyant qu'il est entendu par Drago Malefoy (Si Drago a mal au foie, faut qu'il se soigne) à l'autre bout du train. Ce dernier décide d'aller voir ses meilleurs ennemis. Dans le couloir, il croise la vendeuse de friandises, toujours en train de chanter.

Poupine le lapin papouille l'arrière-train de Poupinette 

_Qui s'écrit "Oh vas-y fait moi mal"_

_Ca réveille Bernadette, Bernadette la vieille chouette_

_Qui bondit : "Une belette, un lapin c'est pas normal"._

Tout en chantant, elle tente de battre le record du monde du 100m avec poussé de chariot dans le couloir, et Drago doit s'écarter pour éviter de ressembler à un pékinois écrasé sur un pare-brise.

Il arrive enfin devant le compartiment de Harry, et les autres, et colle sa tête sur la vitre pour voir ce qui se passe. Mais la vitre est opaque, à cause de la buée générée par ce regain de chaleur humaine. Drago pousse donc la porte et demande :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui fait rire les ploucs aujourd'hui ??

- Ah ah ah !! Quoi ?? Ah Ah Ah!!

- Vous vous foutez d'ma gueule!! A chaque fois c'est c'qu'on m'réponds!!

- Ah bah oui, mais bon... C'est vrai que tu as une gueule de con!!

- Je...

Et là, tenez-vous bien, c'est incroyable. Drago s'approche d'Hermione et lui dit :

- Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi. Tu n'est ni une sang-de-bourbe, ni un lapin. Tu es la fille la plus formidable que je connaisse, et je crois que je t'aime.

Et pendant cet instant de romantisme absolu, l'autre andouille, dans le couloir :

Thierry le chasseur n'est pas un gros bourrin 

_Puisqu'il est con...forme à la tradition._

_Si il écrase les fleurs c'est à cause de son tout-terrain_

_Puisqu'il est con... ducteur attention_

_Petit lapin, derrière toi,_

_c'est toute la forêt qui se met à s'ébranler._

_Prévenu par la chouette, voilà le papa_

_De ta Poupinette, qui vient te coller une branlée._

_Thierry le chasseur a eu une grosse hallu_

_Puisqu'il est con...vaincu d'avoir vu_

_Une belette coller un pain à un tout petit lapin_

_Et il est con...trarié d'avoir pas pu_

_Sortir son fusil, pour s'payer une boucherie_

_Puisqu'il est con...voqué au commando_

_Spécial de son parti pour aller j'ter des œufs pourris_

_Sur les con...gressistes écolos._

Voilà. C'est la fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Les chansons sont des Wriggles : _Poupine et Thierry_ (interprétation libre de la vendeuse de friandises) et _Ah bah Ouais mais Bon_ (refrain de Drago et Harry).

Si ce chapitre vous a plu (ou pas), si vous voulez la suite, laissez une review, j'y répondrais.

Tonio


	3. File en philo

Bonjour à tous. Voici le troisième chapitre de Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe. Comme vous pouvez constater, je suis très régulier dans la sortie de mes nouveaux chapitres (mdr). Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai senti que vous avez passé une mauvaise semaine, et c'est pour ça que je souhaite vous faire passer un bon moment, comme ce fus le cas avec le chapitre précédent (à en croire vos reviews. D'ailleurs, je vais y répondre :

Alexielle : merci pour ta review. Pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il y aura, alors oui, un couple Drago/Hermione est envisageable. 

Squall : Merci pour ta review. Quand à ton interrogation (légitime) sur le mistral et la tramontane, tu ne fais que mettre en lumière mes lacunes à ce niveau (matérialisées par les points d'interrogations). Mais si quelqu'un à la réponse (j'ai la flemme de chercher sur Internet, qu'il n'hésite pas à éclairer ma lanterne.

Archidruide : merci pour ta review, quand à ton interdiction du rire, bon courage...

Kathleen Andrews : Merci beaucoup. Quand à la suite, ta dam...

Avant de repartir bille en tête dans l'histoire, un petit résumé du chapitre précédent.

Résumé : De retour de vacances, Harry Ron Hermione et les autres reprennent le train pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. Dans le train qui les emmène à l'école des sorciers, il se passe des choses bizarres : la vendeuse de bonbons chante à tue-tête en s'essayant à la gymnastique, et surtout, Drago déclare sa flamme à Hermione...

CHAPITRE 3 :

- Voilà vos emplois du temps. J'ai regardé, c'est assez homogène annonce Mc Go.

- Merci disent en chœur Harry, Ron et Hermione, pendant que la pète-sec (Mc Go) s'éloigne à grands pas.

- Tiens ? C'est quoi philosophie ? demande Harry

- C'est une matière où on "encule les mouches", pour s'interroger sur le sens de la vie, de la nature humaine et de deux ou trois autres conneries de ce genre.

- Cool s'écrient ensemble Harry et Ron, même si le ton de la voix semble contredire leurs paroles. Ça va être l'éclate totale...

- Silence. Voilà le plus beau.

En effet, à l'autre bout de la salle, drago Malefoy s'approche de la table des Serpentards. Au moment de s'asseoir, il se ravise et va voir Harry, Ron et Hermione :

- Alors, vous avez fait bon voyage ? J'imagine que tu as été la star du voyage Potter. Tu as tué Voldemort et rendu la liberté aux sang de bourbe. (note de l'auteur : les mangemorts ont fait prisonniers des centaines de mangemorts et moldus, dans l'espoir de retrouver le pouvoir. Les pauvres captifs était enfermés dans des conditions exécrables : leur prison était situé près d'un décharge, et ils étaient contraints d'écouter tous les primes de la morbac (la star'ac des sorciers)).

En disant cela, il regardait fixement Hermione. Celle-ci lui dit :

- Dis moi mon blondinet chouchou de son papa, tu as l'art de retourner ta veste à ce que je vois.

- Pardon ? Qui me parle ?

- Oh! Fumier! Tu fais une déclaration d'amour un jour et le lendemain tu reprends les insultes ? Mais c'est n'importe nawak!!

- Je... Tu étais là ?

- Si j'y étais ?? Il me demande si j'y étais l'ectoplasme !! BIEN SUR QUE J'Y ETAIS!!!

- Et alors... tu as vu que Chourave m'a rejeté ??

- Pardon ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Tu as fais combien de déclaration d'amour hier soir ??

Pendant un instant, Drago semblait vouloir disparaître sous le regard d'Hermione. En effet, si celle-ci avait eu les yeux revolvers, la blondasse (Drago) ressemblerait à un gruyère suisse de l'Appenzell (de préférence allégé, c'est à dire avec plus de trous). Mais il se reprend et réplique :

- Tu rêves Granger! Jamais un Malefoy ne souillera sa lignée avec une sang de bourbe. Bonne journée. Au fait, pour ta coiffure, j'hésite entre un extraterrestre malade, un soir de cuite, ou une grosse choucroute (on sait jamais, si tu as faim en cours).

Pendant qu'Hermione se passe la main dans les cheveux, Drago va prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a drôlement changé depuis hier demande Harry.

- C'est assez incroyable ce retournement de veste. Il faut pas qu'il rate la carrière prometteuse qu'il peut avoir en politique, renchérit Ron.

- Arrêtez de parler de ça, s'il vous plaît et dépêchez-vous. On va être en retard en philosophie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois griffondors se retrouvent devant la salle de philo, dans un cours commun avec... les... Pouffsoufle, et oui. L'ambiance devant la porte est à la déconnade, puisque les garçons inventent un jeu qui consiste à toucher le maximum de paires féminines (ça a failli mal tourner quand Neville Londubat a peloter Mc Go qui passait dans le couloir. Mais elle a juste poussé un soupir d'extase (sa dernière expérience sexuelle remonte à 1958, date de l'arrivée au puvoir du Général de Gaulle, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport entre les deux évènements) et a continué son chemin). Soudain, le silence se fait. Arrive le prof de philo. Pantalon de costume, chemise blanche, veste ouverte, les cheveux poivre et sel, la cinquantaine, mais encore bien foutu pour son âge. Une sorte de Delarue, mais en plus âgé. Souriant, il ouvre la porte de sa salle. Tout le monde s'installe, le prof aussi. Il se retourne, tout le monde pense qu'il va écrire quelque chose au tableau (son nom, par exemple), mais pas du tout. Il enlève son masque et se retourne. Son véritable visage est celui du nonagénaire (nonante ans), avec ses rides, ses veines qui ressortent, sa calvitie. Il ne sourit plus, il n'a plus des yeux pétillants de santé, mais des yeux malades, malades de la vie, malades de l'âge. Le temps de régler son sonotone et il se présente :

- Bonjour les enfants. Je m'appelle Anastase Rigoubert, j'ai nonante-deux ans (nldr : j'aime bien donner les nombres en suisse, mais je ne le suis pas moi-même), et je suis là pour vous enseigner la philosophie, cette passionnante matière, qui va permettre une introspection de votre moi-interieur.

Passionnante n'est peut-être pas le mot adéquat, puisque M. Rigoubert a comme particularité d'agir comme un somnifère. Sur les 30 élèves de la classe, 29 dorment. Seule Hermione écoute avec attention.

- Notre première leçon va porter sur la connotation symbolique qu'il existe dans les matières fécales. Selon Platon, elles sont le reflet de notre humeur, puisque...

- Tu fais quoi Ron ?

- Je passe le temps.

En effet, Ron joue avec sa boîte d'allumettes. Pris pas une irrésistible pulsion, il en enflamme une, ce qui provoque une odeur de brûlé et une épaisse fumée. Par réaction, Ron devient tout rouge, et s'apprête à expliquer que c'est pas sa faute. Mais Anastase n'a rien remarqué (une sorte de Binns, mais encore vivant. Quoique...) et poursuit son cours de façon monotone.

- Par contre, au dixième siècle, les philosophes mercantilistes optent plutôt pour une évolution des matières fécales en fonction de la santé du patient. Ce qui va entraîner la découvert de la diarrhée et de la constipation, prémices de la médecine modernes. Voilà. Et pour finir ce cours, je vais vous apprendre à danser le twist!!

Stupeur dans la salle de cours (on le serait à moins. Imaginez votre prof qui à le rapport âge/dynamisme le moins bon qui se propose de vous apprendre le twist ou le charleston. Ca fait peur..). Mais cela ne décourage pas Rigoubert, puisqu'il est déjà sur la table, et qu'il balance ses bras devant ses jambes dans une élégance jamais égalée, puisque le prof ressemble à Claude Sarraute quand elle change de position (c'est à dire qu'on entend l'arthrite et les craquements d'os, et qu'il lui faut trois heures pour se lever). Tout en effectuant sa chorégraphie, il explique aux élèves : alors vous faîtes comme ça, et comme ça, et vos bras, voilà. Comme ça. Soudain, Ron lève la main et chante :

- Je sais pas danser, je sais pas danser.

- Ta gueule et regarde, lui rétorque Anastase. Tu es le seul qui y met de la mauvaise volonté.

En effet, contre toute attente, tous les élèves sont debout sur leurs tables et tentent d'aligner les trois mouvements de ce Kamel Ouali vieillissant.

Quand la cloche sonne, ce sont des élèves euphoriques et essoufflés qui ressortent de la salle de cours :

- Pas mal son cours de danse.

- Je trouve qu'il n'aurait pas du enchaîner la macarena derrière la valse. Et le fait de danser le mia en dernier est regrettable : il laisse sur une mauvaise impression...

- Par contre, son rock acrobatique était réussi. Dommage qu'il ait glissé du bureau à la fin du mouvement et que sa jambe en ait subi les conséquences...

- Il a quand même été courageux de continuer avec la "danse du cul d'jatte"...

- C'est quand notre prochain cours avec lui ? demande Harry

- Demain réponds Ron. Pourquoi ?

- Il faudra tirer certaines choses au clair.

Voilà. C'est la fin de ce chapitre trois. Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, le prochain chapitre verra l'embryon d'une explication de ces évènements illogiques, et peut-être une histoire d'amour (faut que j'y réfléchisse). Pour me donner des idées, laisser une review.

Tonio (pour les intimes).

PS : Je souhaite vous conseiller un CD qui est a proprement parler une tuerie, c'est le dernier CD des Red Hot Chili Peppers, Live in Hyde Park. Achetez-le, il est exceptionnel.


End file.
